Love And Be Loved, A Fairy Tail Fanfic
by iceberganalogy
Summary: Following the relationships and love of the members of Fairy Tail. Read and Review! Ships are: NaLu, Gruvia, RoWen, GaLe, Jerza, Mira x Freed, Happy x Charle x Pantherlily (friendship/romantic tension)
1. Chapter 1

Love And Be Loved: A Fairy Tail Fanfic.

(A/N: the events of this chapter are all placed after the Grand Magic Tournament)

CHAPTER ONE

Lucy Heartfilia stood at the request board. She was hoping to do a solo mission since her strength had increased greatly since she first joined Fairy Tail. She also needed to pay her rent. Lucy sighed as she remembered. Her landlady could be nice occasionally, but forget rent and she became worse than any monster or mage she'd ever fought.

Lucy bent down slightly, as one of the requests needed a "beautiful young girl, capable to seduce even the strongest of men." Lucy smirked a bit as she thought about how well she fitted the requirements. She snatched up the paper and went to Mirajane, telling her that she would take that request.

Mira read it silently and quickly then laughed a bit.

"Guess this is the job for you, Lucy!"

"Haha I guess so!" Lucy replied. Lucy and Mira had always been friends and both the girls acknowledged each other's beauty. Lucy flashed Mira a smile and was running out the door, with her blonde hair flowing behind her when she smacked right into Natsu, who was standing in the doorway, smelling the beautiful (but alcoholic) air of his home, the guild.

Natsu looked down at Lucy in surprise, and she looked up at him, a small amount of crimson crept onto their faces.

* * *

><p>Across the guild was a petite bluenette, reading a book in the only quiet place she could find, as her admirers and friends, Jet and Droy were on a request and wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks or so.<p>

Levy was so immersed in her book that she didn't notice the presence of the metal dragon slayer, Gajeel, behind her.

"Hey shrimp," said a familiar voice above her. Levy's head whipped around, as Gajeel had surprised her.

"Hey, Gajeel" Levy smiled. She and Gajeel were close friends, even though their first meeting wasn't exactly a good one. But Levy was the kind of person who knew people could change. And she was right.

Gajeel sat down next to her and looked her over. This girl had been one of the first to accept him, even though their first meeting might have been her last. He glanced at her again, and felt happiness and love for this one girl fill his chest. He had loved her for a while now, and had wondered if she felt the same. As he looked at Levy once more, he saw she was once more immersed in her story. Unbeknownst to him, she felt the same way, but didn't want to ruin their friendship if he didn't love her back.

Gajeel was still thinking about his love for the small bluenette, and realized that even though she might be friendly with him, his feelings couldn't possibly be returned, especially after he nearly killed her and her friends.

He abruptly stood up and walked away, leaving Levy with a sad and puzzled face.

* * *

><p>Gray sat at an outside café in Magnolia, sipping an iced tea (What else? I mean, seriously, he's an ice mage for Glob's sake!), when he noticed a flash of curly blue hair from behind a bush. He immediately knew who it was, as he only had one stalker who was as bad at stalking as she was.<p>

Gray finished his drink, paid, and thanked the waitress, as he left the café. He heard footsteps behind him and he smiled a bit while shaking his head. He stuck one hand in his pocket and threw the other one in the air behind him, calling out, "Juvia, you can come out, I know you're there!"

A small sigh was issued as the water mage walked sullenly to his side. He looked at her and smiled at her, offering her a pastry he had gotten at the café. This delighted her as she started to jump up and down, repeating "Juvia thanks you, Gray-sama!" over and over.

He laughed slightly at her actions, and realized, that as creepy as Juvia was, she was still a pretty nice chick.

The two walked to the park and sat under a tree, Gray with a small smile on his lips, and Juvia with small crumbs on hers. He impulsively wiped them off her lips. Both of them were surprised at his actions.

"I-I, I'm sorry, err, I don't know why I did that." Blush crossed his face as he stammered while struggling to apologize, but Juvia only beamed, and Gray couldn't help it and he smiled too, knowing that apology or not, Juvia didn't mind.

* * *

><p>Later that day, at Fairy Hills, Erza was struggling in her sheets. The scarlet haired equip mage sat up panting heavily, waking from her nap, and was drenched with sweat. She was having a dream about <em>him<em> again.

Jellal. The man who Erza loved more than everything, even though he had tried to kill her multiple times, along with killing her friend Simon. She winced as she remembered that it was not Jellal's fault he was dead. It was hers.

She tried to dismiss the thought by think about her dream. Well, more accurately, it was a nightmare. It was the Oracion Seis battle again except for it was only her against not just the six of them, but every other dark, or evil hearted guild she had fought before. And every guild was guarding Jellal, keeping him away from her, and not only that, he hated her.

In the dream he had screamed that he had hated her with every bone in his body and was hoping that she would die the cruelest of deaths. A tear streamed down her left eye, and another, and another, as she hoped that that would never truly happen to her.

Far away, Jellal sat on a cliff overlooking Magnolia. His friend Meredy was asleep somewhere behind him as he watched Magnolia from above. He was thinking about Erza.

He loved her so much, and with every fiber of his being, he regretted what he had done and put her through. After all this time, he still loved her. He loved her even more than he regretted what he had done. And as Jellal sat, watching, he suddenly felt overcome with grief. He felt as if he had hurt Erza terribly, and (even worse), had made her cry again. He sat puzzled as he had not done anything currently, and just crouched, feeling terrible.

* * *

><p>End Chapter One<p>

A/N: How'd ya like it? this is only my first fanfic and these aren't all the ships, there are more to come, I'm just doing the more popular ones right now. btw even though this is rated t+ it _might_ have mature content,but that won't happen for a while. this is mostly rated t because for the main story, i think teens can handle this. but please review! if i get 5+ reviews, ill write a new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back, I'm not dead, don't worry! Sorry I couldn't update! I had forgotten my password lol and schoooooollllllllllllllllll, but now I remember! Hope you like this next chapter!

BTW a lot of my ships are cannon, so if you don't like it, you can SUCK IT.

Also, I'm going to be putting each different ships story into a separate chapter. It's easier to type and upload for me when I do that

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy were paralyzed. They hadn't moved an inch from where they were standing when they bumped into each other. Even though it was a noisy day at the guild, all they could hear was the beating of their hearts. [AN:blargggghhhh so cheesyyyyyy]

Natsu broke the silence in his usual way, grinning and laughing. "Careful there Luigi! You might hurt someone!"

Lucy stepped back, put her hands on her hips, and puffed out her cheeks and pouted. "That's not my name! And anyway Natsu, you were in my way!"

"Well where were you going in such a hurry then?"

"I'll be proud to let you know that _I_ am going on a solo mission!I want to show everybody that I'm strong enough, that I don't always need you to fight for me..."

At that, Lucy's voice quieted and she looked away.

"Luce." A strong hand gripped her shoulder, and Lucy looked up into Natsu's eyes. "Luce, no one thinks you're weak. _Nobody_. Everyone at this guild knows that you're strong, independent, and we are all sure as _hell_ that you can stand up for yourself. Remember when we first met? You fought off that fake salamander by yourself, and you were nowhere near _half_ as strong as you are now." Natsu grinned again and put a hand behind his head before continuing. "Even if I hadn't come to save you, you probably still could have beaten all those bastards and made it back to Hargeon Town nearly unharmed!"

Lucy smiled a bit and said in a quiet, but happier voice, "Thank you, Natsu."

Lucy gasped as she felt warm arms envelop her.

"Ahem. While this is a touching moment Natsu, we need you both to stop blocking the entrance."

The two let go of eachother quickly blushing profusely as Macao and Wacaba stood there smiling slightly mischievously.

"Sorry guys!" Lucy replied, she looked at Natsu smiling. "Thanks again Natsu! But I have to go meet my client now so bye!"

As Lucy ran off, Natsu heard Macao whisper, "Looks like Salamander's got himself a girlfriend!" (Happy and Pantherlily were fishing at a lake in East Forest when Happy suddenly screamed, "OOOOHHH HE LIIIIIIIKESSSS HERRRRR!" Happy looked puzzled while Lily shook his head then face-palmed)

Natsu blushed as he ignored the comments, but as he walked into the guild, all he could think about was how Lucy smelled oddly of parchment and peaches...


	3. Chapter 3

Yay Gruvia Time!

Err... I have _no_ idea if I put this on but:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, the anime would have more filler.**

* * *

><p>Gray was still at the park watching Juvia sleep. The normally stalkerish girl seemed so peaceful when she wasn't, well... you know, being creepy and following him around all of forever. (AN: BTW if you haven't noticed, Gray might occasionally be OOC) He had considered leaving Juvia to lay there but that wasn't very chivalrous. And anyway, that idiot flamebrain probably would've stayed if it was Lucy who was there (For a second there Gray thought he had heard Happy...), and of course Gray was a bajillion times better than Natsu, so... Here he was.

Gray watched Juvia talk in her sleep and was mortified and heavily blushing when she suddenly murmured, "Ohhh, Gray-sama... Yessss Juvia likes that..." Of course an idiot like Gray would immediately jump to conclusions when hearing that (when in actuality, Gray was feeding Juvia strawberries in the dream), but considering whose mouth it was coming from, it was hard not to.

Gray squirmed away until about a meter separated the two, but he still stayed to make sure she was safe.

He also ice-made some ear buds to make his ears were safe as well. (A/N: lolololol)

.o0o.

_"Gray-sama, Ju-Juvia loves you..."_

_"Oh, Juvia-chan, I love you too..."_

_Gray-sama leaned in to kiss Juvia, and soon he was so close that Juvia could smell his breath. It was the scent of peppermint candy and she was sure his lips would taste like that too.(A/N: bleughhhh so nushy it's so grosss)_

_Right before his lips met hers she felt the cold air emanating from him. Juvia started to shiver. His breath was getting _really_ cold. Juvia brought her arms to her chest in an attempt to warm up as the cold became so bitter that Gray was nearly forgotten, the poor soul._

.o0o.

Juvia woke with memories of Gray's breath on her neck, and the image of his lips hovering just centimeters away from hers. She pouted as she didn't get to kiss him, but as she puffed her cheeks, the cold that had woken her up was getting even more intense. She was surprised as she was wearing her Juvia version 1.2 outfit (as a "blast from the past" kind of thing), which was very warm, when she turned to see the source of the cold.

Her beloved Gray was thrashing in his sleep, having fallen asleep while watching over her,and he was obviously in emotional and physical pain from a dream he was having as he was digging his nails into his arms with a distressed, despairing look on his face. His unconscious fit was slowly freezing the park with ice creeping onto the plants, encasing them.

Juvia quickly went into action. She lay next to him and hugged him, whispering soft words of comfort in his ears(she had taken out his earplugs).

"Hush Gray-sama, hush. Juvia is here... It's all okay... Shhhhhh"

Had anyone seen them they would have been in awe about how Juvia calmed him down so quickly and lovingly. (Most people had vacated the park when a wild hane-sakana that was flying by dropped to the ground, frozen*.)

(Somewhere in East Forest, Happy felt his fishers-sense tingle, and his heart break and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" While Pantherlily did another face palm. "Lily, you have a mark on your face." "GROANNNN")

When Gray woke up he felt a soft warm presence around him. It was kind of irritating to the prickly ice mage, but it was also a calm kind of warmth.

_Can that even happen? _Gray thought quietly to himself. He still hadn't opened his eyes and was in that almost surreal moment before one rises from their subconscious into their conscious. When he finally opened his eyes he saw another pair of eyes, a dark denim color, staring into his. On instinct, he shot up, and of course the man knocked his head into Juvia's. Hard.

"Owwwww! Gray-samaaaaaaa!" She moaned in pain and had tears in her eyes, but all she could think about was how if she had been leaning just the slightest bit more forward, they would have been kissing. (Of course it would have have been a painful kiss, but it's Juvia we're talking about here!)

"Sorry-Juvia-but-I-got-to-go-now-because-I-really-need-to-go-do-something-BYE!"

Gray ran off quickly, hoping that she wouldn't chase after him. After he realized she wasn't, he slowed and slumped his back. After sticking his hands in his pocket, he looked down in frustration.

Ugh, he had acted just like ashes-for-brains back there!

He sighed as he finally looked around. In his flustered panic he had ran without a destination. He was surrounded by quaint shops and cafes. As Gray saw a shop that had a shirt that looked like one of his favorites, he looked down and realized that he might need to buy it.

"Oh, shit. WHERE THE FUCK DID MY SHIRT GOOOOOOOO?"

* * *

><p>* Do you want to build a snowman? NO.<p>

* * *

><p>Wow, that was a loootttt longer than I expected. I wish the NaLu chapter could have been this long, but I have no idea where I'm going with this story and its plot. I just wanted to do a fanfic with ALL TEH SHIPS! WOOT (*u*)/

But seriously, ideas in the reviews are totally welcome! I have a faint idea of possible plot but... BLAGH MY BRAIN BES EMPTEH.

Any way, I am either doing Jerza or Elfergreen next. And can any one tell me if I've made anyone OOC? I feel like I have... ;n;


	4. Chapter 4

Hiiiii! AGhH I know I need a regular update schedule but I'LL DO WHAT AH WANT. AIN'T NOBODY TELLIN MEH WUT TO DO! Pffff I _don't_ know. OKay? Okay.

So y'know how last time it would be either Jerza or Elfergreen? Well, you'll see what I wrote.

ALSO! In the reviews _pleaseeeeeee_ tell me who you ship Cana Alberona with! I already have someone for Mira e_o mufuMUFUHACKHACKLOSUUHDWUghhhhh. I need to get that checked...

* * *

><p>"Wendy-chan!"<p>

A tinkling laugh fell through the air as blue hair whipped into her face from the wind.

Panting was heard from behind her, and a pair of running feet were thump-thump-thumping trying to catch up to the running girl, whining for her to wait.

"Well, you're just going to have to hurry up Romeo-kun!"

A loud, tired sigh reverberated and Wendy turned to see the indigo haired boy flushed and fatigued.

Wendy cocked her head, birdlike, and giggled at him.

"Romeo-kun! You look like a tomato! Or like Natsu-san when he eats bad magic or is on transportation!"

Romeo got redder, clearly embarrassed at being referred to his idol, who was much less idolized when he got sick enough to barf an ocean on the occasions Wendy had mentioned. Wendy noticed and felt a bit bad. She looked around for Charle, hoping her adorable and wise cat would give her advice on what to say, but quickly noticed the white Exceed was missing.

(Charle gracefully landed in East Forest in between Happy and Pantherlily, ignoring Happy's desperate/excited/love-struck [choose one] voice crying her name and silently dipped an extra fishing pole into the water. She looked up as she felt Wendy's need for her and almost left when Lily murmured, "She needs to start doing things for herself, Charle." She hesitated and nodded. A small tug came from her pole soon thereafter)

Romeo had caught up by now while Wendy had tried to think of something nice to say.

"Wendy-chan?"

"Eh, Romeo-kun? Sorry, I was thinking..."

"Oh, it's okay, what were you thinking about?"

Wendy who had only been answering with nearly no thought to her words looked up at him to try to get the question to focus into her head. She gazed into his eyes trying to think. Romeo looked back, transfixed by her wide, intuitive eyes. Her expression was puzzled as if trying to recall something. They stood there momentarily, chocolate eyes staring into navy.

Romeo broke the gaze and looked down, his face reddening once more.

Royal blue hair continued to flow in the wind and dark indigo* hair was ruffled as Wendy quietly giggled some more, crimson tinging her face as well.

"Romeo-kun, can we go to where I wanted to show you now?"

The boy looked at her, his turn to be puzzled as she had evaded his previous question. He let it go and shrugged. Putting attention on the current situation, what she wanted to show him had seemed important to her, so why not?

Wendy took the shrug as a yes and smiled widely. Romeo saw her grin, and couldn't help smiling broadly as well. The small girl sure had a way of bringing in light.

He watched as she beckoned with her hand for him to follow. He did, and quickly noticed she had set a slower pace. He shook his head, beaming even more at her kindness. The boy, hardly a boy now, more of a young man at thirteen, looked at the back of her head, the girly bows made her look so much younger than she was. In reality, she was only a year younger. She always seemed so enthusiastic, but he had seen through the facade before.

Seven years ago he was only six, a sniveling brat. Now thinking about it, had Tenrou never happened, she would have been nineteen. He was quite glad Tenrou had left him with someone his age from the guild, but pitied Wendy for the years she never got to experience. He remembered when she had returned to Fairy Tail. She had been on her knees, sobbing with joy and despair simultaneously. Even though Wendy could get upset easily, she was a complete mess then. Pieces of sticks and grains of sand still remained in her hair from the island. When First Master Mavis went to comfort her, Romeo had seen Wendy look up, her eyes were like deep pools of desolation. Seven more years had been added to the last seven since loosing Grandeeny, and hope of finding her was a lot smaller. The shock of everything that had happened shook her, and for the next few days, she seemed broken.

Weeks later, when Wendy had battled Chelia during the Grand Magic Festival, even though the two ended up as friends afterwards, it was visible that during the battle that she had cracked again. Her eyes gave way to the fury she had had about everything she had lost due to Acnologia.

Grandeeny.

Seven years.

Fairy Tail's pride.

The chocolate orbs had darkened, reddening with anger and pain.

And watching her now, smiling and gleeful, Romeo couldn't help but falter. Wendy stopped when she noticed the disappearance of Romeo's presence.

"Romeo-kun? Why'd you sto-!"

Warm arms enveloped her, taking her by surprise.

Romeo hugged her tightly, one hand in the small of her back, pressing her to him, and the other on the back of her head holding her head to his shoulder. He whispered to her, telling her he was sorry he couldn't be there for her and that it was okay to cry.

Wendy recognized he had seen her. The real her.

She collapsed into his arms, taken by his kindness, and sobbed all her stress away into his burgundy vest.

The two stood there embracing, Romeo keeping her up and Wendy holding onto him like he was the last person in Fiore that cared. That really, _truly_, cared.

.o0o.

Wendy looked up at Romeo, giving a smile through the tears. He smiled back, her face still retaining her regular enthusiasm even through tears.

She gently pushed him away, still smiling shyly and took his hand. Romeo didn't pull away but he did redden [A/N: I knowww he gets red a lot shaddap].

"Romeo, we're almost there..."

He noticed the drop of formalities, she now considered him as someone important to her.

.o0o.

Her face shimmery from drying tears, she dragged Romeo through some hills and into a grove of trees. She stopped abruptly and stood behind him. Not sure what was going on, Romeo started to twist to look at Wendy.

Wendy clapped her hands across his eyes, rendering him without vision.

Romeo, still confused, just went along with it as Wendy pushed him the last couple steps and he felt what seemed like many soft vines trailing from the forest ceiling brush his face.

"Look!" Wendy took her hands away from his face and got on tiptoes, putting her hands and chin on his left shoulder.

A gasp of wonder escaped his mouth. A waterfall, just slightly taller than him poured down lush, moss covered rocks into a small pool. Surrounding the pool were reeds and cattails, all appearing soft to the touch. The water was clear, with soft blush and aqua colors glowing from the water. From the pond, bubbles of every color floated, popping at the roof of the huge willow tree that lay next to the pool. The willow tree had been what he had felt walking into the grove.

"Wendy, it's... beautiful. Amazing..."

She was walking to stand in front of Romeo again. She gazed shyly up at him and whispered.

"I found it after Tenrou... Just me... Charle was with the guild, and I was so sad... I called it Lovers' Grove..."

Upon saying the last words, she got on tiptoes once more, and pressed her lips gently onto his.

Startled but pleased, he embraced her like before, only now, his hand was tangled in her hair, and her hands were running through his hair.

At Lovers' Grove, two lovers were united, and the grove truly did live up to its name.

* * *

><p>*According to the Fairy Tail Wiki, he has blue hair. I made it dark indigo. Whatever I'll fix it in later chapters if you're going to b**** about it.<p>

* * *

><p>Uwahh so beautiful ;u; This is probably the longest chapter! I guess because unlike my failed love life (AKA I don't have one lol) at that age, these two deserve each other. For a bit I considered Wendy x MestDoranbolt, but then I remembered that I don't know enough about him (I can barely remember his name!) and that he's like ten years older (coughcoughPEDOcough).

Anyway, read and review! I really like this chapter, so I WANT UPENYUNZ. pshhhhhh don't ask. I already said I didn't know!


	5. Chapter 5

Yo. Here's a new one. I don't know if I can update as frequently as now (ooh that's snail slow already...) because of school. Sorry! But anyway, here's what you've been waiting for, or at least me ^u^

* * *

><p>She watched him storm away.<p>

She was puzzled, but decided not to chase after him. She loved him, she truly did, but this moodiness was getting obnoxious and she just didn't want to deal with any man drama [A/N: does that happen? Guys?].

As she turned back to her book, she momentarily felt quite guilty for letting him go, but she scolded herself, she shouldn't be getting too attached *coughcoughjuviacoughcough*.

.o0o.

_"Ava, I love you..." She noticed the sudden drop of formalities and bristled._

_"Thomas-_kun_, I'm sorry -actually, I'm not. You have been moody and temperamental, I mean, when we first met, you were an ASS to me!"_

_"But Ava, I loved you then too, I just didn't know how to-"_

_"Show your feelings? Because I think that is absolute bull. If being disrespected and treated like crap-" She spit on the ground then, "- Then I don't call it love. It's abuse. Thomas-kun, maybe if you weren't such a jerk all the time, people would actually like you. Changing for one girl-"_

"Levy-chan!" The bluenette was startled up from her book as another bluenette walked up to her.

"Wendy-chan! Hello, what's up?" Levy was glad for the distraction. The book had mirrored her own life, except for that she would have loved Gajeel to tell her those three words even though their first encounter hadn't always been great. Levy slowly receded into her thoughts, comparing even more of the book and her life.

"Levy-chan?"

"Oh! Gomen! I got lost in thought for a bit! I'm sorry!"

Wendy giggled. "You seemed a bit sad Levy-chan. Is it about Gajeel-sama? If it is, you should go after him, even if won't give back your feelings, he might! Taking a chance isn't too bad you know, seriously! Just look at me and Romeo! We both took chances and it benefited us!"

Levy was shocked at this wisdom, but once it sank in, she realized Wendy was right. The small girl shut her book, thanked Wendy and ran off to find the iron dragon slayer.

Wendy watched the older girl run off as a kiss was placed on her cheeks. Romeo wrapped his arms around her and grinned at how kind his girlfriend was.

.o0o.

He was at her apartment, pacing outside her door. Gajeel had no idea why he had come there of all places, but once there, he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"Gajeel? What are you doing here? I've been looking everywhere for you! I need to tell you something!" Levy slowed down her talking at the last few words and looked down blushing.

"Shrimp?"

"What I'm trying to say is..." At this, Levy seemed to find great interest in her shoes. Gajeel wondered if the shoes were in anyway connected to the fierce shade of red tinging her face.

Out of nowhere, his brain reminded him why he had in the first place.

He loved this little shrimp, but after all he had done to her and her beloved guild, she could never reciprocate his feelings...

Good thing Pantherlily was at a fishing trip. Oh the innuendos and other comments that would flow out of his mouth like a babbling brook right now!

(Lily looked around as he thought he had felt the cosmos call his name. He ignored it and went back to fishing with the other Fairy Tail exceeds. The cosmos seemed to beckon him once more, but he shook his head, thinking that too much time with Happy causes brain damage. What a better example than Natsu-san? Lily let out a low growl at the thought of brain addlement, but Happy started screaming, "LOOK! LOOK! Charle got a big fish! Let's help her Lily!*Universal coincidence god sighs and gives up, going to view the odd couple about to hopefully confess*)

Gajeel watched Levy stutter with whatever she had to say and remembered that once, when he had been watching her read, a final line in her book had said _he had went for it, no matter the risk of rejection, and they both ended up living as happily ever after as they could._

"To hell with it." he muttered.

Levy looked up from her attempts to confess and was surprised when Gajeel grabbed her chin and tilted her head up.

"Hey, Shrimp? Shut up." Then he kissed her.

Levy stiffened in shock, but when Gajeel pulled away, thinking it was rejection, she brought her hands to his face, bringing him in for another kiss.

.o0o.

She sat on the sectional in her apartment watching the Lacrima-Vision. Sleep laced her eyes, and she snuggled into Gajeel, sitting next to her.

The universe coincidence god now pleased, sent celestial spirits (courtesy of his BFF, a certain mustached man) to play music outside of the windows.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE'RE TRYIN' TO SLEEP HERE!"

The music wound down and the spirits giggled as they returned to the celestial world.

A couple had been made and now, everyone was going to live as happily ever after as they could...

* * *

><p>Ugh. This wasn't my favourite chapter. I struggled too much with this pairing, but I LOVE them. I hope I did them justice -_-<p>

Anyway! I think it's Jerza next orrrr...Happy x Charle x Lily *an epic fight to the death,mrow!*

Also: Ideas of who to ship with Cana! And who to ship with Lisanna or if I should put her in...

Bye! And until next time! ^/u/^


	6. Chapter 6

AHH I'm so sorry I haven't published in a while GOMENASAI! v_v" I've been busy with end of year work in school and then THE DAY RIGHT AFTER I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL I WENT ON A TWO WEEK TRIP TO COSTA RICA! asdfghjkl it was so pretty and I got to see family that I haven't seen in nearly seven years -not that i knew who many of them were ^_^" But I'm back! Not that anyone cares, because nobody reads this... :'D But back to business! For anyone wondering (AKA no one...) this is _not_ a series of one shots. It all comes full circle later, but first I want to introduce all the couples *hopeless romantic* . lol. I also was on another trip to see more fsmily and i've just been _ busy_ okay? Okay. Also I mentioned i was doing canon ships. I lied. I meant fanon (i think...). Also to anyone reading The Cost of a Life, I'll update soon gomengomengomen! I never come up with plots to stories so I always write and then have writers block! ;n; so sorry!

Sorry for the long author's note, BUT NOW ITS JERZA TIME!

* * *

><p>A while had passed since the dream. The awkwardly written nightmare that was somehow vivid enough to choke her up by just thinking about it. The fiery haired equip mage ran through Magnolia, chasing after two numbskulls who -for some reason- were screaming something about a monster chasing after them? The two had been fighting while she had entered the guild with a huge strawberry cake, and... well, let's just say Natsu and Gray still had some icing in their hair still, and so did many other guild members.<p>

"YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!"

"AGHHHHH IT'S A MONSTER! HEEEEEEELLLLPPP!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Erza?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. That voice which she knew so well...

A deep chuckle, rich as melted chocolate.

"What did they do this time? Made you drop your cake?"

With a face as furiously scarlet as her hair, she forgot the two idiots screaming bloody murder as she ran to him to- shove him into an alley furiously?

"Jellal! What are you even doing here?!" her whisper shout made him wince a bit. "You're a wanted man! And thinking you're _oh so inconspicuous_ strutting around town in a FREAKING _HOODED CLOAK_!"

He grimaced a bit and said quietly, "Well I guess you don't miss me?"

He couldn't help but laugh as her face grew an even deeper shade of red. Erza puffed out her cheeks in an out of character Lucy-esque pout and put her hands on her hips.

Blue hair ruffled and his tattoo crinkled as he burst into laughter at Erza's pose.

She really was justified in shoving him hard enough for him to later get a bruise.

After her violent actions, Jellal couldn't help but be surprised when she enveloped him in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her after he got over his slight shock, drinking in her warmth. It had only been a while since the Grand Magic Festival (A/N: That's what it was called, right? agh I'm a bad FT fan ;n;), but it had felt like forever since they had last seen each other.

"Hey Jellal?"

Her hair always smelled like strawberries, as cliche as that was...

"Yes?" He whispered tenderly.

"BAKA!"

He cowered under her rage, then even more when her expression softened.

"You stupid idiot... Hey, if we can make it to my place at Fairy Hills, I can make you look less suspicious and we can go get some lunch!"

Her sudden excitement terrified him, so all he did was nod.

She seemed so different. Eager to have him back, nervous to- wait, nervous? Titania was never nervous! Even still he went along with her.

.o0o.

"Whoah, Erza, _five_ rooms!"

"Yup."

"That's an... interesting piece of armor..."

"Oh yes! Natsu gave that to me!"

"Hehe... Erza, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, just wait until I can find what I need to hide the tattoo."

A short silence while she wandered off to get her materials.

She came back with concealer and other makeup items which Jellal didn't know and began attempting to cover up his tattoo. He was shocked when he felt her hands tremble and hesitate,as if he were a dream that she was afraid of waking up from. He couldn't help but remember that one odd night when he had the strangest feeling that he had made her cry...

"Erza, have I- have I made you cry recently?"

She visibly tensed. He continued anyway, but with caution.

"A few nights ago, I got this... horrible feeling, like I had made you cry... The last time I had felt like that was after I was arrested... After the Oracion Seis battle..."

"No, Jellal. I'm fine. I haven't-" she choked up on her words for a second. "I haven't cried for you..."

He looked at her, not believing her words, but let it go.

They sat there in silence until Erza finished covering up his tattoo.

"Well, how about that lunch?"

Erza looked at him in surprise, she had totally forgotten about her offer of food.

"Get rid of the cape."

"Whaaa? Do I have to?"

When he saw Erza giving him the evil eye, he quickly shed it.

.o0o.

In a cafe on the outskirts of Magnolia the two powerful mages conversed with each other as if nothing had happened. After a while of talking, Erza asked a question that would end up letting all hell loose.

"How's your fiancee doing?"

"Huh, what fiancee?"

"The one you rejected me for?" Erza looked at him with suspicion. "The one that I _hope_ you weren't _lying_ to me about? Ring a bell?"

"Oh! Herrrrrr, yeah, um she's fine!" He scrambled to correct his mistake.

"YOU LIED TO ME?!"

(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

Drinks and food crashed to the floor as Erza literally flipped the table.

t(°□°t)

"YOU ASS!" Erza stormed out of the cafe after -very angrily- throwing money at the table and doing something very rude with her middle fingers.

As she ran out of Magnolia into East Woods, thoughts ran through her mind as well.

_Did he make her up because he didn't love me? Did he ever love me? Why did he reject me? Am I that unlovable?_

She remembered a couple days ago when Gajeel had pointed out that she was as lovable as a murderous koala. Even after thoroughly whooping his ass, the comment stayed with her. It bothered her, but that was just who she was.

Unloved.

She winced and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her run slowed to a jog as she realized that she had absolutely _no_ idea of where she was anymore. As she kept jogging she finally decided to explore to get her mind of Jellal. At a large boulder she decided to turn right and see if she could beat something up to feel better.

(A couple miles to the left of that large boulder were three Exceeds inspecting a very large boot which had been the 'fish' that Carle had caught. Like, it was seriously big. Bigger than Laxus himself! As the three cats stared at it in awe, Happy decided to sniff it, and presently fainted dead. Well, not really. He just fainted.)

As Erza fought a tribe of Vulcans, Jellal just followed the screeches of the monsters to find her.

When Erza finished off the last Vulcan in a high jump kick sword slash, she saw Jellal watching her.

ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

She fought her raging emotions and calmed enough to _only_ punch Jellal in the face.

After getting up from falling, he looked at her apologetically and said five words that made her regret everything.

"You're too good for me."

"Jellal..."

He turned on his heels and walked back the way he came.

"I'm sorry, Erza."

"Wait, Jellal, please"

She was begging. He had never heard her beg before. So he turned, bracing himself for more rage. What he didn't expect were the water works and Erza falling on her knees, head in her hands.

When he leaned down to hug her, he couldn't help but murmur, "I thought you said you don't cry for me."

.o0o.

The two sat on a cliff overlooking Magnolia, cuddling as they watched the sunset (A/N:clicheeeeeeee v_v").

"Why _did _you make up the fiancee?"

"I'm not good enough for you."

"Ugh shut up, I don't want to hear that."

In the last rays of light, the two leaned in and kissed. And in that moment they knew that they were forever destined for each other.

I mean seriously! They _were!_

* * *

><p>I actually like the way this turned out. Yeah sure it was a bit orthodox and cliche, but it was a more vulnerable side of Erza that was being shown. Read this while listening to Fiore Oukoku Ost. The one posted by Leyenda10001. That's what motivated me to finish, <em>and <em>update, _and _write Coming Home! If you haven't checked it out please do.

As always, review please!

Hope to see you all again soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Yus I've been waiting to do this ship! Yay! Freira here we come. Also, Freed is spelled Freed but I might say Fried, or Freid, because I'm weird that way. Anyway, enjoy! AND FAHKIN REVIEW. _LIKE, SERIOUSLY. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW. _You might see a new experimental writing style too! Plus I'd like to give a shoutout to iceofthekitsunesfire for a couple drink ideas because I'm a derp who doesn't know anything about anything. 

* * *

><p>It was exhausting playing matchmaker, being a bartender, acting as the guild 'mother', going to photo shoots, <em>and <em>trying to maintain a love life on the side of it all.

.o0o.

It was exhausting playing peacemaker, being a gentleman, acting as leader of Raijinshu, going on long missions, _and_ attempting to get a nice date on the side of it all.

.o0o.

"Mira, give me a Vodka Collins." She looked up from the cup when she was done, her blue eyes meeting a familiar shade of green.

"What's the magic word?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, smirking slightly when a small scowl appeared on his face.

"Mirajane, I don't have the _time_ for this! I'm meeting the Raijinshu for practice in a few!"

"Alcohol before a practice? Tsk, tsk, Freid, you're not Bacchus~"

"Mira. Just- ugh. Can I just have a Vodka Collins?"

"Use your manners Freid! You don't want me to go Satan Soul on your ass, do you?" She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at him and he groaned.

"_PLEASE, _may I have a Vodka Collins?"

"There's the word!" Her smiled remained perched under her nose, pearly whites glinting. As Mira turned to mix the drink she heard Freid's foot tapping incessantly.

_taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap _"Mira, I _know_ it doesn't take you that long to make a drink."

The satanically souled mage turned on her heel with a big grin and placed the drink in front of Freid. She squeezed his cheek with her left hand waving his face around while using her right to add a bit of green food dye to the drink.

Irritatedly, Freid waited for her to stop.

"Uwah! But it's so cute when you're upset and impatient!"

"Mwiwa stwawp sqwueezwing mwy chweek!"

She let go and gave him a devious grin before pouting.

As he rubbed the red mark on his cheek, Freid continued. "Oh stop it with the pouting Mirajane! First of all, I'm older than you! [A/N: tho only by a year :3] It's very unbecoming for you to act as if I'm a baby, and quite demeaning for you to act as a baby! You're nineteen years old! So act like it!"

He was fed up being a gentleman. Fried snatched up the glass, tipped the drink into his mouth, slammed it back onto the counter and stormed out of the guild to go find Evergreen and Bickslow.

"You forgot to give a tip! Do you want me to put it on a tab?!" Mira called after him, shaking her head with the biggest grin as he flipped her off and fumed out.

"Mira-nee-chan, weren't you a bit too... uh... you-ish towards him?"

Lisanna settled into the bar stool Fried had occupied until recently and gazed up at her sister with big blue eyes.

"Why whatever do you mean, sister dearest?"

"You know what I mean, sis."

"Mmmm, not really why don't you explain?"

"Oh I'll explain all right..."

The younger girl rolled her eyes before using her Take-Over magic to turn into Happy.

"You liiiiiiiike him!"

(Elsewhere, Happy sneezed back alive, earning strange looks from Charle and Lily.)

Transforming back, she gauged her sister's reaction.

She was disappointed when all she received was a laugh. Wordlessly, Mira returned to mixing drinks, a small smile hidden from Lisanna.

.o0o.

"Freid! Why are you so late? We were beginning to think you wouldn't show up!"

Bickslow's puppets tittered, repeating him.

"Show up!" "Show up!" "Show up!"

"Bickslow, can you _please just shut up those goddamn puppets?_"

"Fine..."

"..." "..." "..."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Freid sighed.

"Mira got me held up."

Walking forward, he dusted himself off and walked away. When he realized that they weren't following, Freid found himself looking at the two, whispering and tittering like children to each other.

"What are you standing around for? We've already had training delayed enough, we don't need you two giggling over Kami knows what holding us up as well!"

With a malicious grin, Bickslow slunk over to Freid.

"Sooooo... You and Mira, eh?" Making a rude gesture with his hands, he mock groaned while Evergreen laughed, making high pitched mock moans along with him.

Freid stood there for a second, before flushing violently red.

"Sh-shut up! I would never go after a relationship with that she-devil! N-now come on, we have training to do!"

Running off in embarrassment, he missed Bickslow whispering to Evergreen.

"Just hope he's not tired from his _training_ with Mira."

A laugh carried through the air as they walked casually after Freid.

.o0o.

The sun glimmered through the sky, like fire blazing behind amber, reflecting it's light as the perfect ending for the day. Raijinshu sat chatting with Laxus and his newest girlfriend, Alycia.

"Hey Laxus, did you know Freid has a thing for Mira?"

Freid, who had been nursing a flask suddenly had a spit-take over Laxus.

"...Sorry?"

Laxus glowered momentarily before bursting into laughter.

" Seriously?! She beat your ass during the Festival! 'Course a pansy like you would fall for her!" He snuck a quick glance at Alycia who was chatting away with Evergreen before leaning across the table to whisper to Freid, who was currently at a dangerous shade of red.

"Wouldn't blame you though, the girl's got some nice ti- OW! I'm sorry, Lychee! It's true thou-AH! WOULD YOU QUIT IT?!"

As the two lovers quarreled, Freid only sunk lower into his seat, his face and coat the same shade. Finally he slunk off to a secluded corner, downing more of his flask, losing himself in the alcohol.

He barely registered the gentle tapping on his shoulder, by the time he had recovered from his embarrassment.

"Hehe, you're so odd, Freid."

A cup of water was placed in front of it, and he recognized the hands holding it.

Her sweet voice continued on.

"Maybe that's why I like you."

Giving him a peck on the cheek, Mira whispered a soft sorry before waltzing back to the bar.

* * *

><p>Hay hay hay! Sorry for the long pause. Here's chapter 7, as I said, during Thanksgiving. By the way did you see Alycia? She's the main character of Coming Home, a fanfiction that I'm working on, also on hiatus. Please check it out!<p>

Anyways, please review, because I CAN SEE YOU FAVORITING WITHOUT REVIEWING,MAND IT PISSES ME OFF. I really like reviews, _okay_? So please.

Sayonara, nakama!


	8. Not Really Sorry

Okay, honestly? I'm sorry. I'm never going to finish this. I kind of very hate Fairy Tail and it's plot and badly written characters, and daamn my ships have changed. (gratsu atw)

I'll leave this up though. And tell you what, if you review this story and pm me I'll write you a little drabble fic with the pairing of your choice. Trust me- I've gotten a LOT better at writing since the last chapter .-.

I'm not really that sorry. This story was pretty bad anyways.


End file.
